Bilateral Symmetry
by ShadowKira
Summary: The future is filled with chaos and a young woman is sent back in time to fill the spot of her reincarnation, Xena. And the Warrior Princess finds herself in the future, to battle and set right damage done by her death in Japan.  GxX
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is a story I will be working on in the future, one of at least two anyway... I will be posting one other prologue after this one, whichever gets the most reviews while I finish up my two current stories will be worked on first. The main character role is technically split, into four here... The regular main characters, Xena and Gabrielle of course! And the future Xena in the form of my OC, Axis. As well as the future form of Gabrielle in the form of my OC, Rainen.

In my mind I wanted to do something where Xena choosing death in Japan kind of alters her relationship with Gabrielle for future lives, with the help of a villain of course! The beginning there is a little slow... But it will be necessary for the next chapter when I finally update this one, I know this story will be pretty unique but I hope that any readers will think that is a positive thing. ._.;

The only reason I am throwing these two in is because they really do remind me of Gabrielle and Xena, this story was kind of inspired by two different animes as well... InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. If you're familiar with either of them I'm sure you can kind of guess how this story will work, at least in regards to time travel.

PS, I had NO clue what to call this... So sorry for the title.

xxxxx

Bilateral Symmetry

Prologue

xxxxx

* * *

><p>"How long has your niece been missing, Miss Miller?"<p>

"About twelve hours... They told me to wait until twenty four had passed to come in though, have you found something?"

"We may have... And where was Axis when she went missing?"

"She was at work, she works part time as a bouncer for my tavern during the busy season but she took some interest in a new exhibit coming to town at the museum and decided to get a job there for overnight security... She went in for her first shift and never came home."

"You said she took interest in the exhibit, interest in what exactly?"

"There was a collection of swords coming in... Axis' father was of Japanese descent, when Axis was very little... Her father and mother were murdered... And his weapons were stolen, Axis thought that one of the swords in the show was her fathers and wanted to see if she was right."

"I see. Do you happen to know which sword it was?"

"She told me it was red, black and gold. I've never seen it, so I can't describe it in any more detail than that... What's going on?"

"Miss Miller... We believe we found your niece, and we have footage of her arriving at the museum for her shift... But there were technical issues with the security cameras and when the feed came back there was no sign of Axis or the sword."

"You think she took it, don't you?"

"She was last seen standing by the sword but we did not find it in her possession, now she did grow up in your care, correct?"

"Yes, she did. And you've found her? Is she alright...?"

"We'll get to that ma'am, did Axis take any foreign languages while she was in school or possibly have any relatives that spoke Greek?"

xxxxx

A young woman groaned and sat up slowly, her hand pushing her dark hair out of her eyes as she blinked groggily in the bright morning light. She narrowed her eyes in confusion as she noticed her surroundings for the first time, she was in what appeared to be an alley. The tall, light brick buildings on either side of her almost the same color as the dusty dirt ground beneath her. Glancing around herself she also noticed her backpack laying not far from her. Sighing with relief she snatched up the full bag before quickly putting it on her back and getting to her feet. Noticing something shiny out of the corner of her eye Axis glanced to her left, she was surprised to find the katana from the museum laying just off to where she herself had been laying moments before. It was partially concealed under a pile of hay, she grabbed the weapon quickly before turning towards the end of the alley way. She could hear shouting coming from what appeared to be a large square, adjusting her backpack the girl moved forward quickly.

She immediately noticed that all of the people in the square around her were dressed strangely but that was quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she noticed five heavily armored men attempting to subdue a woman not much older than herself. She narrowed her eyes as they pinned the woman's face to the dirt, pulled her arms back behind her and began to tie her up.

"Hey! Assholes, let her go!" Axis cried running forward, the men looked up at her angrily for the interruption. The one closest to her turned and drew his sword, mumbling something incoherent under his breath as he moved forward.

Axis' eyes moved to his sword, she could feel her throat tighten as she noticed how real it looked. Her first thought when she'd seen the strange clothing had been movie set but now she wasn't so sure. Was she still dreaming?

Tightening her grip on her own weapon she took a stance and drew her blade, "Stop right there, don't come any closer."

The man arched a thick brow, placed his hand behind his ear as if asking her to repeat. She narrowed her eyes at the gesture and moved to speak again but before she could release the breath to do so she found herself being forced to move. The blade slicing the air where she'd just been, she grit her teeth and parried the next attack.

When she was younger Axis had learned some sword techniques from her father but that had been years ago, she knew that she was rusty and would ultimately be defeated unless she could disarm him. Her attention flicked over to the man's companions who were watching intently now that they'd tied up their prey, she swore under her breath as she caught herself being thrown backwards.

The chipped blade of the man now just inches away from her face as she fought with all of her strength to keep the iron from meeting the flesh of her cheek and forehead, she could hear the man above her talking again. Even with the close proximity his words seemed foreign to her ears, he kept saying one thing over and over. In almost every sentence she heard it, her lip curled slightly as his hot breath filled her senses.

She could hear more yelling breaking out in the square and the men that had tied the young woman up seemed to be unhappy about the commotion.

xxxxx

Gabrielle could hear her heart pounding as she fought her way through the crowd, she had promised herself that before she did anything in Egypt that she was obligated to find Eve and Virgil. She had to tell them the news of Xena's death as quickly as possible in the hopes that she might get there before the news of the warrior's untimely demise did. After hearing the news Eve had grown quiet, she had eventually spoken up only to inform them that she was going to go for a walk. Shortly after Eve's exit Gabrielle had heard shouting erupt not far from the tavern they had met up at, feeling an unease grip her the blonde had been compelled to investigate. She could still hear Virgil hot on her heels but ignored the younger man as she moved as quickly as her feet would carry her, as she rounded the bend in the main street leading into the square she felt her stomach lurch. Her eyes fell on the prone form of Eve, hog tied and surrounded by heavily armed Romans. Cursing under her breath Gabrielle urged her aching legs to move faster, as she drew closer she noticed one of the Roman's in a stalemate with a dark haired woman.

The woman was obviously tall, despite the fact that she was currently pinned to the ground by the much heavier Roman. Her hairstyle and clothing confused Gabrielle, in all of her travels she'd never seen anything like them. The blonde's eyes widened as the woman's blade slipped suddenly giving the man above her the upper hand, he gave a loud guttural laugh as he moved to kill the bizarre woman. Gabrielle's hand moved to the chakram on her hip, she let the bladed ring fly without thinking.

"Shit!" She cried as she watched the sparks fly off of the Roman's blade, her aim had been just slightly off. The amazon winced as she heard the woman cry out in pain before counter attacking her assailant. Gabrielle watched impressed as the woman overpowered the roman before pinning him to the ground and pummeling him repeatedly in his unprotected face. Without a second thought Gabrielle raced passed the two and placed herself in between them and the rest of the man's group.

The men wasted no time moving in on the much smaller blonde but they quickly found themselves regretting their decision as she sent them staggering away with bleeding and bruised faces. Virgil had barely made his way over to the scene when the abused men turned and fled in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, you run! You're all just lucky that I had a big meal!" He huffed between raspy breaths, Gabrielle shot him a quick glare.

"Untie Eve, now. Next time keep yourself in shape, I could have used your help."

Virgil gulped slightly before bending down next to Eve, the girl was staring wide eyed towards the dark haired woman now slumped over the unconscious Roman soldier. Virgil followed her gaze in confusion, his own view partially obstructed by Gabrielle who was moving to turn the woman over.

The bard suddenly felt everything in the square around her fade away, the sounds of the people crowding around them was completely washed out. She stared down at the bloodied face of the woman now laying in her lap, the clothing and hair was foreign but the face was almost as familiar as her own.

"Xena?" She whispered, a tear slowly making it's way down her cheek as she held the unconscious woman closer to her.

As soon as she was untied Eve pushed passed Virgil and latched onto Gabrielle and the fragile form in her arms, the two woman too caught up in their emotions to notice anything else.

* * *

><p>Oh man, I've had this started for WEEKS. Things have been really busy for me lately... Sorry I'm taking so long to update, I'll be trying to get the next chapter of Stranger up shortly... But it's going to be a bit difficult for me to write, there is a pretty epic fight scene in it. I can't say too much because I don't want to give anything away. I hope this was at least decent filler until then! :D My other fanfiction idea that will have a teaser prologue coming has to do with the Antony and Cleopatra episode... Only, my style. Anyone that follows my art on Deviantart will already have an idea of what that will be about. ;) And if you want to see any pictures of Axis or Rainen check out my DA, I have a folder for all of my comic stuff labelled "ACR."<p> 


	2. Somebody That I Used To Know

**xxx** 6 months earlier **xxx**

Axis yawned and stretched, she peeked her left eye open slowly. But she slammed it shut again, "Ughh... Gabby, get off of my chest." She muttered, gently shoving her cat who mewed happily in response.

The woman frowned as she felt the feline's tail flick across her face, "Alright, alright, I'm up." She grunted, sitting up to emphasize her point. Gabby jumped gracefully to the nightstand at her owner's abrupt shift in position.

Her constant meowing got her another annoyed glare from her owner, she merely chirped happily as she followed close on her owner's heels as Axis made her way to the bathroom.

She fed her overly chatty cat before going through her daily routine, although it would be normal to do most of this in the morning hours of the day Axis took pride that she was not a normal woman.

Due to her odd work hours she typically woke up late in the evening before heading in to start her shift at a grungy club, bouncing and occasionally helping out up at the bar. Axis made her way down the steps into the second floor of the building, moving quickly to descend the second set of steps to the ground floor.

"Oh, you're up early, aren't you?" Her aunt asked, looking up from her prep work.

Axis rolled her eyes approaching the bar, "Yeah, I am. Gabby decided that I had slept long enough... Goofy cat." The dark haired woman muttered, as if on que Gabby appeared on the stool next to her. Tail up and back arched, waiting for her owner to begin petting her.

The owner in question narrowed her blue eyes at the sand colored cat but her resolve was broken when the wide green eyes blinked up at her innocently. "Oh fine, come here." Axis grumbled, patting her lap. Gabby chirped happily before curling up on her favorite sleeping spot, Axis looked back up to her aunt's turned back.

"So... How're things around here without me?" She asked, a grin tugging at her lips.

"Not too bad, it's been a little slow lately to be honest..." The older woman responded, placing a freshly microwaved plate of food down in front of her niece.

Axis' grin widened as she dug in, "I'm sure it'll pick up." She said around a mouthful of home made food, "Tourist season is coming back, you're definitely the most popular bar in town... And with the added bonus of rooms right above the bar, you're going to be wishing it was slow."

After finishing her meal Axis made her way back upstairs to shower and prepare for her shift, before she knew it she was out the door and waiting for the bus.

xxx

Axis' shift had gone by quickly, it was a normal night that had gone by without incident. Most of the club goers were couples or larger groups. She leaned casually on the frame of the archway separating the entrance doors and the club itself. Winking and grinning charmingly as she checked the women before allowing them inside.

Their club being more of an underground building in comparison to some of the more refined places in town hosted upcoming bands along with the DJs. Tonight was a popular reoccurring act by the name of Austen, Axis was found of his work and was more than willing to take a little time off of her shift at the end of her night to sit back and relax the last few business hours.

She went into the bathroom with her bag, changing out of her rather boring T shirt marked 'Security.' She then pulled out and put on a black V neck shirt that had designs in different shades of blue across the front and on the lower portion of the back.

Checking herself in the mirror on her way out of the bathroom she swung her bag over her shoulder, quickly stashing it in her cubby before heading back out into the club. She could hear Austen prepping his equipment for his final song, she was a bit sad she'd missed most of his earlier performances of the night but was relieved to be at least catching one full song. From what her boss had mentioned to her the popular up and coming musician had sweet talked one of his friends onto their roster, the only catch being he had to share some of his time slot.

Axis found a stool by the bar and took her seat, she leaned across the bar and got her friend Chicago's attention. "Ohh, lucky you. Got the rest of the night off, huh?" The red head asked as she approached, blowing her bangs out of her eye as the hair fell forward on her face. Axis grinned widely at her friend before tapping her hand down on the bar they leaned on.

"Yep! Now, I'd love a drink and possibly some wings. Think you can manage that?" She asked with a chuckle as her friend's expression darkened, the woman leaned back off of the counter before sighing.

"Fine, I'll remember this. I'm going to have some of my buds come through the door one of these nights and give you some trouble."

Axis chuckled more and shook her head, "I know your friends, if they're all as good looking as I remember they can trouble me all they like." Chicago huffed before turning away to take care of her darker haired friend's order.

Axis turned on her stool, her eyes moving back towards the stage as Austen began to play his guitar.

_"Now and then I think of when we were together,_  
><em>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die.<em>  
><em>I told myself that you were right for me<em>  
><em>But felt so lonely in your company...<em>  
><em>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember." <em>

Axis closed her eyes, taking in the sound of her friend's deep and melodic voice._  
><em>

_"You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness_.  
><em>Like resignation to the end, always the end.<em>  
><em>So when we found that we could not make sense<em>...  
><em>Well you said that we would still be friends<em>.  
><em>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over."<em>

The dark haired woman was snapped out of her spell as she heard the glass of her drink collide with the bar behind her, "Here's your drink,_ ma'am._ Your wings are on the way, it'll be a little longer." Chicago muttered playfully before heading back to the other side of the bar._  
><em>

_"But you didn't have to cut me off._  
><em>Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing.<em>  
><em>I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger<em>...  
><em>And that feels so rough."<em>

Axis turned to face the bar again, raising the glass to her lips and gulping some of the alcohol down quickly as it burned her body into a more awake state. She knew it wouldn't have that affect for long but she savored the heat at the back of her throat, smacking her lips before returning the glass to the wood.

_"No, you didn't have to stoop so low_.  
><em>Have your friends collect your records<em>  
><em>And then change your number<em>.  
><em>Guess that I don't need that though<em>.  
><em>Now you're just somebody that I used to know."<em>

Axis watched as Chicago worked, moving quickly to get the drink orders to the waiting patrons. On busier nights she would have been behind the bar, helping but tonight was much slower than normal. It wasn't uncommon for them to keep only one bouncer at the door but it was a little odd that they had only staffed Chicago behind the bar. _  
><em>

_"Now you're just somebody that I used to know.  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know."<em>

_"Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over... But had me believin' it was always something that I'd done."_

Axis' eyes widened and she turned around as a woman's voice suddenly jumped in next to Austen's, they widened further as they fell upon the owner of the beautiful sound. A short woman stood on the stage, mic in hand. She was wearing a form fitting leather jacket and ripped jeans. Her short blonde hair hiding her face from view momentarily until she finally raised her head to look over the awed crowd._  
><em>

_"But I don't wanna live that way._  
><em>Reading into every word you say.<em>  
><em>You said that you could let it go...<em>  
><em>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh."<em>

Axis leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the young woman on stage. She must have been the guest that Austen had pulled strings for, it wasn't surprising. The girl was definitely a looker, Axis could see the flash of piercings catching the lights above the stage. A toned physique and good sense of style. Definitely her kind of girl.

_"But you didn't have cut me off._  
><em>Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing. (oh)<em>  
><em>I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger...<em>  
><em>and that feels so rough."<em>

The voices of the two musicians on stage seemed to blend together in perfect harmony for the second half of the song, Austen still seated playing his guitar calmly and the mysterious new woman moving around the stage as she sang._  
><em>

_"No, you didn't have to stoop so low._  
><em>Have your friends collect you records.<em>  
><em>And then change your number. (oh)<em>  
><em>Guess that I don't need that though.<em>  
><em>Now you're just somebody that I used to know."<em>

"She's good, isn't she?" Chicago asked as she placed the wings down behind Axis, the dark haired woman simply nodded her eyes still glued to the stage._  
><em>

_I used to know._  
><em>That I used to know.<em>  
><em>I used to know.<em>  
><em>Somebody..."<em>

As the song ended the crowd waited silently, dancing and drinks forgotten for the introduction of the new singer. Austen chuckled as he pushed his mic stand back a bit, standing up with the mic in hand. "Well, I take it you all like her then? Good, she'll be finishing up for me tonight. This is Rainen."_  
><em>

He looked towards the blonde, "The stage is now yours, I'll stay and play if you'd like."

Rainen nodded, saying something away from the mic before turning to gaze out over the dance floor. "Hello everybody, I think it's time to brighten it up a bit in here... Especially after a song like that!" She added with a chuckle, nodding towards Austen.

Austen motioned over to the DJ who had been on standby to help, he was more into playing his own music and Rainen was definitely more of a performer.

_"Right, right, turn off the lights._  
><em> We're gonna lose our minds tonight.<em>  
><em> What's the deal, yo?<em>  
><em> I love when it's all too much.<em>  
><em> 5 a.m. turn the radio up.<em>  
><em> Where's the rock 'n roll?"<em>

Axis watched with amusement as the small woman jumped around the stage, energy returning to the dance floor after the slower song before it.

"I definitely think she's going to give Austen a run for his money, people like hearing him preform but she's much more versatile from what I've seen." Chicago said, snapping Axis out of her gawking.

"I don't mind, the girl can really sing."_  
><em>

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong._  
><em> In all the right ways, all my underdogs.<em>  
><em> We will never be, never be anything but loud.<em>  
><em> And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks.<em>  
><em> Won't you come on and come on and<em>  
><em> Raise your glass!<em>  
><em> Just come on and come on and<em>  
><em> Raise your glass!"<em>

"I'm sure that's not _all_ you like about her..." Chicago said, tilting her head knowingly towards her friend. Axis merely grinned in response, taking a swig of her drink for an excuse not to answer.

_"Slam, slam, oh hot damn_.  
><em> What part of a party don't you understand?<em>  
><em> Wish you'd just freak out<em>."

Axis chuckled as she watched the singer throw her leather jacket off and onto the stage, her well formed figure showing through even better without the heavy article of clothing.

Axis turned back to bartender leaning next to her, "Is someone on after her? Or is she the last act?"

"I think they want the DJ to come back after a song or two, she didn't get much of Austen's time slot... Just enough to give her a debut on stage and all that."_  
><em>

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong._  
><em> In all the right ways, all my underdogs.<em>  
><em> We will never be, never be anything but loud<em>  
><em> And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>  
><em> Won't you come on and come on and<em>  
><em> Raise your glass!<em>  
><em> Just come on and come on and<em>  
><em> Raise your glass!"<em>

Rainen stalked back and forth across the edge of the stage, her eyes roving over the dance floor. A smile pulled at her mouth as she realized people were gladly dancing to her cover.

_"Won't you come on and come on and_  
><em> Raise your glass!<em>  
><em> Just come on and come on and<em>  
><em> Raise your glass!<em>

_Oh shit! My glass is empty_  
><em> That sucks!"<em>

Axis nodded lifting her own towards Chicago, "Here, here. The woman speaks the truth." Chicago narrowed her eyes but moved to get her friend a second drink regardless, Axis' eyes made their way back over to the stage._  
><em>

_"So if you're too school for cool._  
><em> (I mean)<em>  
><em> And you're treated like a fool.<em>  
><em> (You're treated like a fool)<em>  
><em> You can choose to let it go.<em>  
><em> We can always, we can always party on our own."<em>

Axis grinned as she heard the line in the lyrics, she could definitely think of some partying the two of them could do.

_"So raise your (oh, fuck)_  
><em> So raise your glass if you are wrong.<em>  
><em> In all the right ways, all my underdogs.<em>  
><em> We will never be, never be anything but loud.<em>  
><em> And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks."<em>

Chicago rolled her eyes as she returned, "Oh stop drooling, yes, the girl's got stage presence but you're staring at her like a cut of meat."

"Are you calling me a predator?" Axis asked, snatching the glass from her friend before the teasing could continue. Chicago went to respond but Axis held her finger up to her lips before motioning with her eyes back towards the stage.

_"Won't you come on and come on and_  
><em> Raise your glass for me!<em>  
><em> Just come on and come on and<em>  
><em> Raise your glass for me!"<em>

A hearty round of applause broke out around the club as Rainen finished the song, she then moved over to talk to Austen who was beginning to put his guitar away. Axis frowned slightly realizing that the new singer wasn't going to be doing another song, she turned her attention back to Chicago finally who was leaning her chin heavily on her fisted hand.

"Well, that was short but good."

"Yep! Enjoy the rest of your night, creep. I gotta go take care of the flood of dancers coming to get drinks before the DJ gets goin'."

Axis nodded deciding that now was a good time to get working on her cooling wings, her eyes fluttered closed as she began to strip the meat from the bone.

Several minutes passed in peace, a group of dancers had come up to the bar as Chicago had predicted. Basic music that had been requested was now playing as the DJ finished up his break and social time. Axis was just finishing up her wings when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she smiled broadly as she turned and found Austen standing beside her.

"Hey there, Axis. How're you this fine evening?" He asked, taking her hand in his before placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. A dark brow rose high on the woman's forehead at the gesture but her smile never wavered.

"Pretty well and it looks like you are too. You and your friend are quite the duo." She said, sending a wink towards the blonde.

Rainen flashed her a wide smile, the smaller woman pushing past Austen to claim the stool next to Axis.

Austen looked between the two, it was obvious that the two were already hitting it off. "I'll go get us some drinks, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He stated with a chuckle before heading over towards were Chicago was busily serving other customers.

"So... Are you two...?" Rainen quirked her own brow at this, a chuckle escaping her.

"No, definitely not."

Axis grinned, "Good, what about that first song... Recent break up or something?" She pried, Rainen shook her head again.

"No... I'm still seeing someone." She said, a small smile still playing at her lips. Axis tried to mask the disappointment that fought to seep into her expression but she could tell she'd missed some of it.

"I'm not surprised, you're quite the catch. You'll do well here, that second song was a perfect way to describe the people that like coming to this place..." She said, averting her eyes to her glass before finishing off the remaining alcohol.

"I can see that." Rainen said, her smile widening as she saw Austen returning with more drinks.

**xxx**

"Shit, she's losing a lot of blood..." Gabrielle hissed, her face paling as she noticed the heavy stream of blood beginning to soak into the cloak they'd covered Axis' body with.

The small group moved their way through the thick crowd that was congesting the road leading back to the tavern, Virgil and Eve had stayed there the night before. Gabrielle was hoping that the room was still available and that she could pay off the owner for their silence.

As luck would have it the owner was behind the bar, the diminutive blonde made a beeline for him her eyes nearly spilling over with tears.

"Please, we need to hide..." She begged, he glanced passed her towards Virgil, Eve and the unconscious newcomer.

Looking back towards Gabrielle the man heaved a heavy sigh, "Come with me."

Gabrielle noted the fear in the man's eyes when he saw the bloodied face under the hood as Virgil moved passed them into the kitchen, the man lead them to a thick wooden door.

"We have some space in the cellar, it's not luxurious and it floods when it rains but you can stay for the same rate as a normal room... Since we'll be harboring fugitives." He said in a firm voice, "In return for the price I promise to keep ya fed, bathed and to do my best to not let the soldiers know you're here. Now go. Before the customer's get suspicious."

Gabrielle worked quickly to get the woman set up to have her wound cleaned and stitched. The blonde's breath held as she gently opened the woman's bloodied eye lid, relief flooding her as she realized the eye was intact and seemed to be undamaged.

Within a few minutes two women descended the steps into the cellar, strips of cloth and a large bowl of water in hand. The older of the two knelt down beside Gabrielle, a small cup in her hands. "Here, give her this... It will help with the pain."

Gabrielle nodded, her hands shaking as she tilted Axis' head back slightly, the woman's lips parting just enough for the thick liquid to get past them. Dark brows furrowed slightly as the liquid left the bowl.

"Do you know how to close the wound?" The older of the two women asked, her voice gentle as she knelt down next to Gabrielle.

The blonde nodded, "Yes but I've never worked on an injury so close to an eye before..."

The darker woman laughed, "That's alright, it's generally the same idea..." She pulled out a bone needle from her waist band, a thick but thin strip of gut following shortly after.

"You just have to stitch the two sides of the eye separately, so they can still function once she's begun to heal." She thread the gut through the eye of the needle before handing it to a still nervous Gabrielle, "Let me clean up her face first and then you can give it a try."

Gabrielle watched in silence as the dirt and blood was gently cleaned away from the familiar face before them. Her heart rate picking up as more and more of the features were uncovered.

"There, give it a try..." The older woman whispered, handing the bowl and cloth off to her daughter. The younger woman turned and quickly headed back up to the second floor, her face pale.

Gabrielle took a deep breath, her hand trembling slightly as she positioned the tip of the needle at the edge of the top slash.

Several minutes passed in silence before the older woman finally spoke up, "See? You did a great job. It's obvious you've stitched many wounds..." She took back the remaining cord and the needle. Stashing the needle in a thin strip of cloth and stashed both that and the cord back in her waist band.

"My name is Ati." The woman said, a smile pulling across her lips. "And that," She started as her daughter began the slow decent of the steps, a small assortment of pillows and blankets clutched in her arms. "is my daughter... Kebi."

Ati rose to her feet, moving over quickly to relieve her daughter of some of the blankets. "Go get the rest of them and then you can go up for dinner, thank you."

Kebi nodded, casting a quick glance over the newcomers before disappearing back upstairs.

"Forgive her, she's shy. Let's get your friend comfortable, the rest of them you'll have to share."

Gabrielle nodded, "We do have sleeping pelts we can use too."

**xxx**

Gabrielle sighed, glad to finally have their cramped living space fitted for the time they'd be residing in it. "I'm going to lay down for a bit." She said, running a hand through her hair.

Eve nodded, "I think that's a good idea... I'm going to lay down as well."

Virgil smiled, "I'll stay up for a bit... Make sure no one sneaks down here. Get some rest."

Gabrielle smiled back before making her way over to the prone form several feet away, the dark haired woman had been unconscious since they'd arrived. The blonde guessed that it had something to do with the medicinal concoction that Ati had given her.

Laying down next to the taller woman, Gabrielle brushed her fingers gently across the unscathed cheek.

"Where have you been?" She whispered softly, her eyes following the features she knew so well. The only thing that struck her as odd, was the fact that the face before her seemed younger. The thin lines that had begun to form in the corner of her lover's eyes were no longer there, neither were the smile lines along her cheeks.

Her brows furrowed slightly as she tried to remember them but it was difficult, it had been almost three seasons since she'd seen the other woman. The thought of how long they'd been apart sent a painful sinking feeling in her chest.

"Xena..." She whispered, her voice breaking as she moved her body closer. Her arms slipping around the gently rising chest.

* * *

><p>Had this mostly written for a while, cleaning out the files I've uploaded in my Doc Manager. Hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
